jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Reality Forever
Alternate Reality Forever is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Warner Animation Group and JeremyWorks Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the fourth and final installment in the Alternate Reality franchise, following 2012's Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions, and was directed by Malia Snyder from a screenplay by Mike Reiss and Thomas Lennon, and a story by Jeremy Carpenter, Synder, and Scott Young. In the film, Shane wanted lives his life before he was hero of the future. So, he then meets and make a contract deal with infamous girl named Naima to send him to the world, in which he did, but turns out that Shane is in an alternate universe where he was never born and the alternate universe's Trinity has become the leader of Freedom Resistance. So Shane, along with the alternate universe's Declan, has to redo this situation in order to get his original life back, while Declan and Trinity must find Shane in the alternate universe. Alternate Reality Forever was released in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D on December 9, 2016. It received generally positive reviews from critics, with some considering the film an improvement over its predecessor and praising its action sequences, humor, performances, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production In 2010, JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter stated there was likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in June 2012, Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions director Ash Brannon said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In September 2012, Malia Snyder, the director of the first two films, spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas for the fourth ones yet. If we do, then we can make a Alternate Reality 4. There isn't anything to say." Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks was working on a sequel. Alternate Reality 4 was officially announced in January 2013, when Warner Bros. formed its animation "think tank" with some directors and writers to develop animated films. Snyder was scheduled to direct and write after writing a film treatment with Carpenter, with extra input from Ash Brannon. In April 2014 at the CinemaCon, Snyder said that the film would focus on Shane going to different universe and Declan and Trinity must save him. The following month, it was confirmed that Phil Lord, Christopher Miller, Nicholas Stoller, John Requa, and Glenn Ficarra was brought in to executive produce the film. By March 2015, the film was retitled as Alternate Reality Forever, in order to grammatically correct the film's title. Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music In August 2014, it was confirmed that Mark Mothersbaugh would return to compose the score. On July 3, 2015, Mothersbaugh confirmed that he had started working with the film's score. Release Alternate Reality Forever was released in the United States on December 9, 2016 by Warner Bros. Pictures in 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on January 29, 2016, and was later attached to Kung Fu Panda 3, Alaina Gleen, Zootopia, Avery the Warrior, The Jungle Book, and Ratchet & Clank. The first official trailer was released on May 20, 2016, and was later attached to The Angry Birds Movie, Objects: Insanity Mayhem, Music Magic Remix, Finding Dory, The BFG, The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course, Pete's Dragon, Kubo and the Two Strings, and Crazy Rush!. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2016, and was later attached to Storks, Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Two Teenage Ghost, Trolls, and Moana. TV spots aired between November 4 and December 9 of 2016. A tie-in video game of the same name was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Other companies also joined with Universal to promote the film, including McDonald's, Kellogg's, Bounty, Hanes, McFarlane Toys, Funko, Mott's, Xfinity and WarnerMedia's parent company AT&T. Coming soon! Home media Alternate Reality Forever was released on digital on February 21, 2017 and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on March 7, 2017. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films